


Your Sweet Little Ears Fill Me With Holiday Cheer

by Ameliesfish



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: Our favorite boys feeling the holiday spirit!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2019





	Your Sweet Little Ears Fill Me With Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/gifts).



> Hello! I hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season! I've always wanted to use my favorite Dacre picture as a reference for Billy as happy as a clam haha so fingers crossed that comes across! I know my style is a little stiff but I put my heart into it and I hope that it puts a big smile on your face moonflowers! Thank you to the mods for hosting this again and Merry Christmas!!!

" alt= />

" alt= />


End file.
